moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tani Dancers
Uh-oh! Lore Disclaimer here! You might want to take a look at the Lore Disclaimer page if this seems odd and foreign. =Index= I.) The Story The Tani Dancers originally began as the Al-Araam Bedouin tribe’s response to raids on their caravans by the Horde, during the First War and later as a concerted effort by all Tani tribes against the Horde, which began “defiling” their burial places and holy sites in search of riches buried with the occupants. Eventually, the exploits of these Tani guerillas caught the eye of Stormwind traders, who would barter goods with them in return for caravan guides and guards. One such trader named them the Dancers, after witnessing a battle between the tribe’s dervishes and an orcish raiding party. The name stuck. Years later, during the Second War, the Tani Dancers served at Nethergarde Keep as a part of the mercenary auxiliary forces under the leadership of Saheed Muhaf Al-Araam, the Fatam of the tribe at the time. Afterwards, the Dancers disappeared until the Third War, where they migrated to the dunes of Tanaris and regions such as Desolace, until the awakening of the Lich King. Amongst the many mercenaries companies that served the Alliance during that turbulent time, the Tani Dancers served with distinction in several theatres such as the Borean Tundra, Grizzly Hills, Dragonblight, and even at the Wrathgate Incident. It was at the latter, where the Al-Araam tribe and the Dancers were almost ended. During this incident, Saheed Al-Araam and his son, Verrat Al-Araam, were both leading the company in the opening assault, which was not only repulsed but decimated. It was his daughter, Nabeela Dahi Al-Araam, who rallied the remaining Dancers and fled the field. Following their defeat and accusations of cowardice, the Dancers withdrew from the Alliance’s mercenary auxiliaries to nurse their wounds, heeding the call of the Prophet Maheesh Natir Fa-Hiim to return to Tanaris and search for the holy land. Several months later, the Dancers would be re-called to the auxiliaries at the battle of Icecrown Citadel, where they served on the frontlines during the assault of the first tier. However, instead of progressing on to the second tier with the rest of the forces, the Dancers would be re-called to support the defenders at the main gate due to misgivings stemming from the Wrathgate Incident. Currently, the Dancers have returned back to their homeland of Tanaris, however, sightings and dealings with the nomads have become erratic and the Tani indifferent at best. Some rumors behind this strange behavior claim that the Tani slighted by their treatment at the battle of Icecrown, while more outlandish rumors allege that the nomads have found their prophesized “holy land”. However, a solid reason behind the Tani’s reclusive attitude remains unknown. II.) The Culture & People The Tani are a nomadic people, composed of three Bedouin tribes: the Al-Araam, the Fa-Hiim, and the Al-Daji. Originally, they were natives to the Badlands; however, they fled to Tanaris after the Third War. How the Tani have dwelt in the harsh deserts of the Badlands, Tanaris, and similar regions, is by moving from one fertile oasis to the next, while the others naturally replenish themselves. Inhabiting such a hostile environ has ingrained a wary attitude towards strangers, who violate their territorial boundaries, and swift responses to those that would show disrespect or the ill-will to the nomads. It is a known fact amongst those that know of the Tani that such intruders are neither easily forgiven nor their actions promptly forgotten. Despite this thin line between suspicion and hostility, the Tani hold a deep respect for those that brave the wiles of the unforgiving desert and can be quite hospitable to a friendly new face, which is often cause for great interest, generosity, careful etiquette, and common civility; all values exalted in Tani culture. Common physical traits amongst the Tani are a sharp chin, high brow, beaked nose, slanted eyes, and generous lips with skintones ranging from tan-dark brown. Hair is normally worn long and unadorned; however, some styles include a multitude of braids or long ponytails. Normal hair color ranges from dark brown to midnight blue, though blonde is not unheard of. Eye color ranges amongst many hues of blue or green, though rare colors such as blue-grey are considered blessed; particularly amongst the tribe of Fa-Hiim. III.) Beliefs & Practices Under Construction! III.) Guild Goals We, the Tani Dancers heavy role-playing guild, would like to provide our members with a unique role-playing experience that provides a peek into the Bedouin lifestyle and upholds the lore that of World of Warcraft. We will try our utmost to provide a pleasurable and exciting experience to our members and those that interact with us, building a group of role-players, who take pride in the betterment of the role-playing community and that enjoy heavy immersion. That is our most important and primary goal, however, it is not our solitary one. We also shall attempt to better our skills in player vs. player activities such as Arena, World PvP, or Battlegrounds. In addition, we also seek to begin raiding once we possess enough properly geared members. Below is a list of goals we seek to achieve within our first four months as a guild: : : ''-Achieve an active-member count of fifteen, who enthusiastically participate in role-playing, instance-running, and battleground-running.'' : ''-Possess an active-member count of fifteen, who have reached the level of 80 and are well-equipped to pursue arena and world PvP agendas.'' : ''-Possess an active-member count of fifteen, who are capable of participating in any-required role for our ICC 25 & 10 raids.'' : ''-Create a 3vs3 & 5vs5, which represents the guild and its PvP interests, and aids to equip all active-members with Wrathful weaponry.'' ''VI.) Pre-Requisites'' The following level is required in order to be considered for membership: : -Level 20+ for accepted classes. The following races are welcomed within the guild: -Human (Tani); Human (Non-Tani; Conscript*) Night Elf (Conscript*); Dwarf (Conscript*). *Races with the word “Conscript” in parenthesis are races that have been recruited into service of the Tani Dancer forces. They are not Tani. Therefore, they are welcomed within Tani territory but do not share the privileges such as right to marry a Tani, advancement to the rank of officer in a Tani military force, nor are they capable of entering Tani holy grounds. There are no exceptions to this guideline. The following classes/specifications are welcomed within the guild and fulfill these roles: : Dervish (Tani-to-Common Translation: Whirling Blade): '' : Duties: Footmen, Halberdiers, and Shocktroops. : Class: Warrior (Arms or Prot. Preferred) : ''Jakal (Tani-to-Common Translation: Night Hound): : Duties: Scouting, Tracking, and Ranged Offensive or Defensive Support. : Class: **Druid (Feral Only); Hunter (Survival or Marksmen Preferred); Rogue (Assassination or Subtlety Preferred) : Ssi’hae (Tani-to-Common Translation: Flesh Weaver): : Duties: Spiritual Support; Battlefield Medical Treatment : Class: Priest (Disc or Holy Preferred) and **Druid (Resto) : S’Ket (Tani-to-Common Translation: Wyrm Rider): : Duties: Aerial Scouting, Tracking, and Ranged Offensive or Defensive Support. : Class: Any member of the Tani Dancers that meets the requirements. : Haarem (Tani-to-Common Translation: Star Caller): : Duties: Arcane Tracking, and Offensive or Defensive Support. : Class: *Priest (Shadow); **Druid (Boomkin); Warlock (); Mage (Frost or Arcane Preferred) ''VII.) Contact Information'' Category:Alliance Guild